


A Train And a Tumble

by 2_for_a_penny



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, They work in a trainstore, Wow, but now its newsies, he is a beautiful man, javid - Freeform, medda is the best, newsbians, this like tbh is about my job and the people there, yall are fucking s l e e p i n g on nunzio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Davey works in a warehouse for a small model train company. He works the night shift and likes the peace and quiet that comes along with it, until a new guy shows up. They don't speak much, but then there's a train on a high shelf, and quite a tumble that follows. Will Davey get to know the new guy? More importantly, is the train broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello, so for all 25 of you that read it, yes this used to be a ButtonsxTommy Boy fic but i was feeling uninspired so I redid it for Javid and now I am so HYPED! So please enjoy and leave them kudos and things.

Davey pulled open the backdoor to the warehouse and entered. He laid down his stuff and waved to everyone already at work at their stations. He clocked in as his manager, Finch, was walking over.

“Hey Davey, how were classes today?”

Davey looked up from the computer and smiled at the guy asking. “Same old same old, they talked I listened, I may or may not have learned stuff. The usual.” 

Finch smiled at the sarcasm and handed him a stack of papers. “Once you clock in I need you to pick these orders, shits about to get crazy soon with the holidays coming up.” 

Davey took the papers and began to file through them as he walked away towards the shelves. “Got it.” He called over his shoulder. Finch nodded and went back to processing orders. 

Davey glided through the warehouse, his feet taking him where he needed to go without thinking. Davey knew this place like the back of his hand. A small warehouse with sixty or so shelves, jam packed with model trains, rails, and tiny houses alike. The smell of cardboard filled the musty room. Davey continued along his path, scanning the paper in his hands, and expertly dodging the boxes half hanging off of the shelves around him. When he found the shelf he was searching for, he glanced down at the paper, and picked up the box with the correct label. Double checking himself, like the perfectionist he is, he carried the train over to the next open cart with the order form. 

“Are you sure that’s the right train?” Davey heard a voice call from the side. He turned to see a redhead calling from her computer in the corner of the warehouse.

“Yes, I’m positive Katherine. That was the only Railking on that shelf.” He called back to her. He walked over to her work station, she was dressed in the average warehouse clothes; a t-shirt, shorts, tennis shoes, and her long red locks were in a loose bun atop of her head. She smiled teasingly at him while she continued printing out the shipping labels for the boxes sitting in front of her. There was an entire full cart waiting to be processed, this was unusual for Katherine as she was normally a very fast worker and liked to stay ahead of the packers.

“Forget about me, looks like you’re a little behind there Kathy, something wrong?” Davey asked jokingly. Katherine sighed dramatically and flopped her head down onto her head on the desk. 

“Everything is wrong my dear Davey! When is life ever right?” She exclaimed loudly, causing Mike and Ike to look up from the boxes they were packing, and give her a shake of their heads as they resumed their tasks. 

“Awe what’s wrong Kathy?” Davey asked consolingly. 

“There is a temptress, she haunts my dreams! Everytime I close my eyes, there she stands, beckoning me! I feel her gaze, and she draws me in. Those eyes, those lips, I shant look away!” Davey let out a small laugh at her elizabethan monologue and lightly pat her on the back. Davey thought she was ridiculous. Katherine had been in love with the girl from inventory since she walked by to get a cupcake from the breakroom about a month prior. Katherine since then, had refused to go back into the inventory section, for fear she might make a fool of herself falling off a stool or something. This left Davey to do all of the work that occured in that section of the warehouse. 

“It’s the girl from inventory isn’t it.” 

“Yes! How dare she just walk around like that!” Katherine declared.

“Walk around like what?”

“All pretty, and sweet, and perfect and stuff. Ya know?” Katherine looked up at Davey hopelessly. He took pity on her poor soul. She was just a tired lesbian trying to make her way through life. He could relate...sort of.

“Yeah Kathy, I know.” She just continued to look at Davey with her puppy dog eyes and finally he huffed. 

“How about I talk to Medda and Nunzio and see if I can find out anything about her?” Katherine’s eyes lit up as she hugged Davey tightly around the waist.

“Thank you! Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Not nearly enough.” She released him from her death grip, and quickly got back to processing the boxes on the cart, at a much faster pace now. Davey rolled his eyes and grabbed an empty supply box, and made his way back to inventory.

Walls of rolly carts filled with stacks and stacks of trains and tracks waiting to be put into the system surrounded Davey. He fluidly walked through the dangerous rows, careful not to break anything, and arrived at the first desk located in the very back. An old man with glasses and a rather fantastic mustache sat at the computer, staring at the pile of small matchbox cars laying on the desk. He let out a thoughtful noise, then quickly rose and grabbed a small cardboard container, and swiftly fit all of the cars neatly inside. He grabbed the sticker with the item ID and placed it onto the box, then moved it onto the cart next to the desk.

Davey cleared his throat and the old man turned his head. 

“Davey! Long time no see!” The man said cheerfully. Davey smiled at his enthusiasm and offered the man the empty container in his hands. 

“I worked full time three days last week. I didn’t see you.” The man accepted the box and carefully balanced it on the stack that was currently taller than Davey.

“Oh, I was on vacation last week, that explains it.” The two stood in comfortable silence before the man spoke again.

“So what brings you back here?” 

Davey shook his head and smiled, “Can’t a guy just want to see you Nunzio?” Nunzio had been nice to Davey since day one. He was the one that checked on Davey every night. Making sure David knew if Davey was working later that night, and getting him secret snacks, and showing him around the warehouse. Nunzio was sort of like Davey and Katherine’s work father. They both loved him, and his semi elderly ways. 

“They can.” He answered back, “But I know you have a purpose. You don’t normally come back here until the end of the day.”

Davey put his hands up and let out a small laugh. “You caught me. I had a few questions, and maybe a favor to ask.”

“Shoot.”

“Okay, so you know the girl in inventory?” 

“The one with the long hair, and also the only one back here under 40?”

“Yeah her.”

“Go on.”

“Well, our dearest friend Katherine, has a little crush on said girl.” Davey explained.

“Ahhhh, so she sent you back here to find out more information and such on her.”

“Precisely.” Davey responds with a curt nod of his head.

“Well, I can tell you, she and Katherine are probably soulmates.” Davey laughed at this strange proclamation.

“What makes you say that?”

“They are the same person; twins in a different life if you believe in that sort of thing. They have the same attitude, and spunk. I think they would be good for each other.” Davey grinned.

“I’m sure Katherine will be glad to hear that.” Nunzio smiled and shooed him off. 

“Now get going, we both have work to do.” Davey waved as he walked off, back to his station. He grabbed more sheets, getting ready to go on the hunt when Finch walked up to his station.

“Hey Finch.” Finch smiled in response and looked down at the clipboard in front of him.

“Hi Davey. So quick question. With the holiday season coming up, are you still okay to work nights? I know school is going to start getting a little tougher with finals and everything. But you’re still okay with your normal hours?”

“Absolutely, if I ever need a day off I will let you know.” Davey replied happily. Finch wrote something on his clipboard and focused on the paper in front of him, scrutinizing the words as he read them.

“Good, because we have a new guy that’s going to start here tomorrow. He’s a packer and he’s going to be working the late shifts with you. I think he actually attends the same school as you.” Davey took in what was being said to him. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad. He really liked working the late shifts. He could play his music as loud as he wanted and charge across the warehouse without a worry for bumping into someone, or someone catching him mouthing the tune playing in his ear. It was also just more peaceful later, the whole place has a comforting silence about it. As much as he was going to miss being able to dance around while walking to the pickups, he was pretty sure the new person wouldn’t change much else. He probably wouldn’t even want to talk to Davey anyway.

“Sounds cool. What’s his name?” 

“Jack.” Davey racked his brain to try and recall a Jack from campus, but couldn’t come up with any.

Finch let out a small laugh. “I’ve never met him, but Medda hired him, said he’s strong and hard working or something. All i know is, it means I can go home earlier.” Finch checked the watch in his wrist and his eyes lit up.

“Speaking of!” He turned to address the full time workers of the warehouse. “Let’s wrap it up ya’ll!” He turned to head back to his station and Davey plugged his headphones in. He walked around as the other workers filtered out around him. He could faintly hear “bye Davey” and “See ya later”. He nodded in acknowledgement and continued the task at hand. When the warehouse was finally empty, save for him of course, Davey took a deep breath and smiled softly, taking in his last day of peace in the small, dusty, dirty warehouse that he wouldn’t trade for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Jackie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while, but I'm feeling reinspired for this fic! Enjoy!

Davey opened the door to the warehouse the next afternoon. He was greeted with the sound of packing tape, bubble wrap, and printer beeping. He smiled at Mike and Ike who were working together to pack a nearly six-foot box. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement and resumes their task. He shook his head and went over to Katherine’s station. 

“Hey bitch.” Katherine didn't turn away from the computer, simply throwing up her middle finger over her shoulder. Davey let out a small chuckle and put his stuff down to clock in. He logged in to the computer across the room and peeked over the side to see Finch printing labels for UPS. 

“Morning Finchy,” Davey grinned like a child with their hand in a cookie jar. 

“It's afternoon Jacobs,” he kept his eyes glued to the computer, then slapped a label on the box next to him. He looked up at Davey with a tired expression, “What do you want Jacobs?”

Davey's grin only got wider, “Ooh grumpy Finchy, let me guess-” before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a cartoon character sounding voice, and a skinny body bumping his from the side.

“Crutchie kept ya up all night fucking?” This earned the speaker a packing peanut to the forehead.

“No dumbass, and I'm not sure I appreciate you picturing my boyfriend and I having sex. I mean, we're both incredibly fucking hot, so whatever floats your boat, I don't blame you Race.” Finch leaned on the desk across from them, a smug smile playing on his lips, and Davey lost his shit, he laughed so hard he snorted.

“Alright, yuck it up,” Race rolled his eyes at the pair. “Trust me, I get thoroughly fucked enough by my own incredibly sexy boyfriend, I don't need to be picture your scrawny ass to get it up.” Race may have said that quite loudly, a cough coming from the side startling all three of them. 

“While I'm glad you and my son have a healthy sex life, and it’s reassuring to know you find him attractive, I'd prefer that you didn't talk about your escapades at work, or at least not at a volume that disturbs the entire warehouse.”

Race turned with a sheepish grin on his face. “Hi miss Medda.” 

Medda had a sly grin on her face. She stood tall and proud, her hair done up in an impressive updo as always, her Crazy Trainz™ polo freshly ironed, and her makeup flawless and beautiful. Medda was quite a beautiful woman, Davey always really liked her, she was confident and strong, and she never took anyone's shit. 

“Race, don't you have ebay orders to fill?” She raised her eyebrow sternly. Race sighed and slumped his shoulders, “yes miss Medda.”

He trudged off to find the orders and Medda turned to Davey with a smile on her face. “Davey dear! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in months!” She pulled Davey in for a quick hug and grabbed his chin in her hand. “You are just becoming such a handsome young man.” Davey laughed as she released his face.

“Miss Medda, we had company lunch together last Tuesday, but thank you.” 

“Well anyway, you were just the person I was looking for. Our new guy starts today and I wanted to introduce you two, since you will mostly be working just the two of you.” She said with almost a deviant blunt in her eyes.

“I can't wait to meet him. I need to see the schmuck that's going to be interrupting my late night dance parties.” Davey teased back.

“Oh please, don't stop on my account. I am always down to witness a dance party.” 

Davey went stiff. A guy had appeared from behind a shelf, he was tall, but not quite as tall as Davey, very tan skin, dark curly hair, and deep brown eyes. Davey felt himself gulp. Fuck, that was one attractive man. 

“Jack! Glad you found your way through, this is Davey Jacobs, he will be the other person here during the night shifts. I believe you two go to the same university if I'm not mistaken.”

Davey stared at Jack with wide eyes. Jack have him a confident smile with a quirk of his head. “Hi I'm Jack Kelly, I guess we’ll be working together.” He put out his hand for Davey to shake, which he did, hesitantly.

Finch and Medda watched all of this occur with knowing smiles. They gave each other a look and nodded their heads. 

“Well now that you're acquainted, Davey, would you mind taking Jack on a tour around the warehouse? I already showed him the offices.” 

Davey's eyes snapped away from their lingering gaze on Jack when he heard himself being addressed to. “Um, yes. I can do that Miss Medda.”

She smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Thank you angel. Well, I better be off, Terry took up smoking again so now I have to refile some of the hr paperwork. See you boys around.”

All three boys bid her adieu as she strode off, confident as ever. 

“Anyways,” Davey began to speak, Jack's attention immediately turning back to him, “I guess we can start right here. This is Finch.” 

Finch gave Jack a mock salute, which he returned. Davey rolled his eyes. “He's the manager of the warehouse. And he's pretty shit at it too, considering how much of his job I do.”

Finch scoffed and waved off Davey. “Forget him, I'm in charge of this here warehouse, message anything up and I'll kill you. Kidding, but like, please don't fuck up, I hate paperwork.” Jack laughed at his sincerity and nodded his head in agreement.

“Got it, don't screw up. Seems simple.” Finch nodded and turned to Davey.

“I'm going home because I'm in charge and I want to. You got everything from here?” He questioned.

“Everything's peachy keen boss.” Davey said with mock enthusiasm.

“Terrific,” He answered sarcastically, “Jack it was nice to meet you. I'll see you whenever I decide to show up again.” With that, he grabbed his keys and marched through the door. 

“Well he's just a ray of sunshine.” Jack snickered as they turned after the door to the warehouse slammed with a loud bang.

“You get used to his humor,” Davey smirked a little, “He's just tired because he was up all night fucking his boyfriend.” 

Jack's eyebrows shot up. “He's gay?” Davey quickly stared Jack down. 

“Yes, is there a problem?” 

“No!” Jack answered back hurriedly, as if he knew he made a mistake. “I just didn't know anyone else here was. I'm really good friends with Medda's son, Spot. And I'm bi. I just wasn't aware...that...well…”

“You can calm down Jack, I understand what you mean.” Jack let out a sigh of relief. “i was shocked too when I realized half of this fucking company was LGBT. It's like trains are gay magnets or something.” Davey laughed at his own joke, hoping I would loosen up the tension Jack had gained from the conversation. 

“Anyways,” Davey continued, “This is a super gay friendly zone.”

Jack didn't respond, he looked as if he was thinking hard about something. Davey waited patiently, curious to see what was on his mind.

“Are, are you gay?” Jack asked curiously.

Davey assumed he would probably ask, but was still taken aback that he actually did.

“Me? Yeah, I am.” He said with a nervous chuckle. Jack's face provided Davey with no answer as to how he took the information. He simply nodded and went back to looking around. 

“So that tour Medda was talking about…” 

Davey's snapped out of whatever thought process was occurring and replaced his pensive frown with a friendly smile. 

“Yes, the tour, well you've met Finch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, give some kudos and leave the comments. Also scream at me on tumblr, @2-for-a-penny


End file.
